Chocolate Surrender
by whimsical nymph
Summary: [Complete] Chocolate makes the world go round, as Usagi and Mamoru sees it. When they team up to steal a box of chocolates from Motoki, they end up surrendering something more than their desire for candy.


Disclaimer: You know the drill. 

Summary: How far would people go to have chocolate for themselves? Usagi and Mamoru are the perfect example of a true, diehard chocoholic. The events that transpires are beyond believable and all for a... box of chocolates?! But is it possible for a sumptuous piece of candy to bring two enemies together? There's only one way to find out...

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_"There's nothing better than a good friend, except a good friend with CHOCOLATE." Linda Grayson, "The Pickwick Papers"_

"Can I have a piece?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll pay you."

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"Because I said so," the voice said, leaving no room for an argument.

"Aww, come on!" the second voice said whining.

The first one couldn't help chuckling. "And here I thought Usagi-chan was bad!"

"Motoki!" the other growled warningly.

"It's just chocolate Mamoru! You could buy it anywhere else! I don't see why you're so hyped on getting this chocolate." Motoki said reasonably, in attempt to calm his best friend.

Sputtering, he replied, "Are you blind!? That isn't just any chocolate!" Waving his hand in the direction of said chocolate.

Motoki raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Mamoru to continue.

"Do you know how hard it is to get chocolate like that around here?! Have you ever tasted it?" he pressed.

Motoki shook his head 'no' in response.

Mamoru grinned as if he'd won. "See! Then how would you know if it's like eating any other piece of chocolate?"

Motoki frowned and glanced back at the chocolate that was across the counter, now curious of how good it actually was. But if it could get his cool and composed friend to lose all of his senses over a measly piece of chocolate, then it _must _be worth the trouble of getting it in your mouth.

He sighed, now wishing that he could just have a bite, but he couldn't. He promised Reika he'd keep it safe for her. Her family was staying over and knowing how they couldn't keep their hands to themselves where chocolate was concerned, Reika didn't want to take the risk of having it found and devoured by her own family.

Motoki had never been that big on chocolate and it was the main reason why Reika had entrusted him with it. "I'm sorry Mamoru. I can't. I promised Reika that I'd keep her chocolate safe," he said, expressing deep regret.

He _really_ wanted to try that chocolate now.

Seeing the temptation that passed briefly in Motoki's eyes, Mamoru smirked.

He wasn't fazed in the least. He knew that it wasn't Motoki's chocolate, which doesn't mean that he won't try to persuade him. He also knew that Motoki always had trouble containing his curiosity—but if Mamoru couldn't get Motoki to give in, well, then he's just going to have to find some other way to get it from him. Wouldn't he now?

The chimes that were set off brought Mamoru from his musings. Before he even started to turn around from his place on the stool, he already knew who had just entered the arcade. Still, he couldn't help but be surprised since the arcade was empty today.

"Hey, Odango Atama! I didn't think I'd be seeing you shoving food into your mouth today. What? Did you feel the need to be a floating blimp before you leave?" Mamoru said insolently.

Usagi, who hadn't taken more than three steps, had a hard time believing that she was being insulted already, fumed till her face seemed to be turning a dark shade of purple.

Mamoru blinked. It didn't look like she was breathing. 'Should we be calling the paramedics?' he wondered, starting to get a little worried but that feeling vanished when she had begun to breathe heavily.

Unnoticed by Mamoru, Motoki slowly began to fall down on his hands and knees to hide behind the counter. He didn't want to fall victim to Usagi's ever-growing temper. Sure he thought Usagi was the sweetest and kindest girl he has ever known but when she got to the point where she was going to explode like an over heated thermometer—well, let's put it to you this way: she was like a rabbit with rabies.

It was just plain _scary_.

Stomping over to where her arch-nemesis sat calmly, she was about to let loose the typhoon that was bubbling within her, when she caught a glimpse of a familiar gold box. Like a drop of a hat, she switched her murderous glare from Mamoru to gaze at the gold box with absolute shock.

'No, it couldn't be,' Usagi thought skeptically. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the same spot again.

It was still there.

Usagi squealed in delight and began to jump up and down, lost in her own excitement; forgetting that she was supposed to be beating a certain baka to a bloody pulp.

Motoki was puzzled to hear Usagi's shrieks of joy, when she should be screaming on a rampage.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Curiosity got the better of him and stood up to see her jumping like crazy. He turned to look at his friend and asked, "What has gotten into her?"

Mamoru shrugged.

Whom, might I add, has completely overlooked the fact of what he was itching to get his hands on only a few minutes ago; was feeling nothing but relief wash over him. He thought he was a goner, when he saw the murderous intent in Usagi's eyes. 'And here I thought youmas were bad,' he thought dryly.

"Motoki! You've got Godiva chocolate?!!!" Exclaimed Usagi.

Before Motoki could get a word in edgewise, Mamoru spoke up. "It's not Go-dee-va. It's Go-diii-va." Mamoru shook his head in mock sadness. "Jeez, no wonder you fail all your tests! You don't even know how to read properly!"

Usagi glared at him through heated eyes. "I resent that remark, Mamoru-baka!" she snapped. Then, she rolled her eyes. "Besides what difference does it make? It's like I say to-maaa-toe and you say tohhh-ma-to. So, what?"

Mamoru lifted a brow. "It's the proper way of saying it, that's what."

She folded her arms above her chest stubbornly and with challenge set in her gaze, she said, "Does it look like I care?"

Mamoru pursed his lips. "Go-diii-va."

Usagi stuck her nose up in the air. "Go-dee-va."

Not one to back down, he repeated, "Go-diii-va."

"Go-dee-va."

"Go-diii-va."

On the sidelines, Motoki was getting annoyed. 'What is up with those two and chocolate?'

"Go-dee-va."

"Go-diii-va."

Motoki's left eye began to twitch.

"Go-dee-va."

"Go-diii-va."

A vein seemed to have made an appearance on Motoki's forehead.

"GO-DEE-VA!!!!"

"GO-DIII-VA!!!!"

More veins popped out of nowhere, his eyes turned red.

"GO-DEE-VA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GO-DIII-VA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then as expected, his self-control cracked. "EEENNNOOOOUUUGGH!"

The bickering stopped.

Simultaneously, the archrivals turned to look at their friend and didn't bother to hide the shock that consumed them.

Since when has Motoki yelled?

Like, shall we say, ever?

Mamoru and Usagi weren't the only ones who were shocked. Motoki reached a hand behind his head and laughed nervously, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Eh, heh heh, oops."

They blinked, startled to hear him even speak.

Embarrassed, Motoki deftly said the first thing that came to mind, "So, Usagi-chan. How about that chocolate shake?"

"_The 12-step chocoholics program: NEVER BE MORE THAN 12 STEPS AWAY FROM CHOCOLATE!" Terry Moore_

It was so close, yet so far from her reach. She felt as if she were in the middle of a desert, there was sand everywhere, the hot sun burning against her skin sending flames everywhere it touched. But there was one thing that made her keep going and that was the image of a shimmering lake, despite the fact she could never seem to get near it.

'But this is different,' Usagi thought resolutely, still staring at the golden, shiny box that was sitting innocently across from her. It's real and inside were a variety of sweet, sensuous chocolate just waiting to be eaten.

Already her mouth began to water. She closed her eyes, imagining the taste of cream filled chocolate melting in her mouth. It has been so long since she's had a taste of the delectable morsels of Godiva.

'It isn't yours,' her conscience said.

Usagi pouted. 'But, it's chocolate!'

'Still not yours,' came the taunting reply.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Odango, did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" voiced an annoying Chiba Mamoru.

Usagi didn't bother to turn to look at him. She merely huffed in reply.

Mamoru casually moved his head to inspect the arcade and spotted Motoki cleaning the tables at the far right hand side. Knowing that Motoki wouldn't be able to hear what they would be discussing, he lifted the coffee cup to his lips and took a sip. "I have a proposition for you Odango," he stated smoothly.

She looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of a proposition?"

"You and I both want the same thing." He cocked his head toward the direction of the box.

She nodded her head. "Yeah... and?" Usagi asked curiously.

"And I was thinking that maybe we could call it truce for one day and join forces," Mamoru said, still not looking at her.

Usagi gawked at him in disbelief, wondering if she'd heard correctly. "You're joking right?"

Finally, he turned to glance at her and quirked a brow. "Does it look like I'm joking Odango Atama?"

"I don't know," she replied, staring intently at his expression, "you tell me."

"_The bank of friendship cannot exist for long without deposits of chocolate." Anonymous_

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Motoki leaned on the mop he was using and took a good look around. From the floor to each table, shined with immaculateness that wasn't seen an hour ago, had been covered with dirt, stains, sticky residue from spilt sodas, and other unmentionables that is just too icky to think of.

Motoki shuddered.

The things that he had to put up with sometimes just make him want to gag.

Still inspecting each and every detail of the Crown Arcade, his acute eyes swerved to a halt, when something else caught his attention.

'Now that's something you don't see everyday,' he thought in frozen shock.

In Motoki's line of vision, two pair of heads was leaning in towards each other. Every now and then, there would be a head bobbing up and down or shaking side to side and hand gesture that could be seen from the duo.

He squinted at them. 'Why the heck are they whispering?'

Motoki got the nagging suspicion that they were up to no good.

"_Chocolate: Here today... Gone today!" Anonymous_

"I don't think that will work," Usagi said dubiously.

Smirking, Mamoru retorted, "You can think?" For that, he got slapped up side the head. "OWW! That hurt!!!" He rubbed his head with an injured expression.

With a smirk of her own, she replied, "Good. It was supposed to." Then looking over Mamoru's shoulder, she faced forward in her seat. "Shh, he's coming! Act casual."

"Duh," Mamoru answered smartly and resumed drinking his cup of coffee. Then, without warning he spat it back out. "YUCK!!! Ugh, it's cold!" he complained loudly.

"Well, it has been sitting there a little over an hour," commented Motoki, as he came toward them from inside the booth. "So," he began impassively, "did you guys discuss anything interesting?"

They blinked at him owlishly, not saying a word.

"Cause you looked pretty cozy to me," he ended slyly.

Both of their faces turned fire engine red and at the same time they protested doggedly.

"NO! Of course not!"

"ME? Being cozy with Odango? Are you out of you're mind!"

"I mean, Mamoru? EWW, GROSS!"

Mamoru swiveled on his stool and stared at Usagi arrogantly. "I'll have you know, that I have every woman in Tokyo wanting to have me in her grasp!" he said, puffing out his chest.

"Then they all must be color-blind," she put in not too subtly.

Like a balloon, his chest inflated.

Before a war could break out between them, Motoki stepped into the conversation. "Now, now children... those weren't very nice things to say. Now, why don't you kiss and make up?" he jested.

By the looks on their faces they didn't seem to appreciate his humor.

Throwing the towel—which he had clutched in his hand—on the counter, he exclaimed, "Jeez! Lighten up people!" Next he went to the back room without saying another word. His mind clouded with annoyance, he was incapable of remembering he had set out to get his two friends to confess what they were conspiring about.

Usagi turned to Mamoru, her face masked in confusion. "What was that all about?"

He shrugged. "Who cares? At least we can take the box of chocolates while we still can." A crafty grin slowly appeared. "This is going to be easier than I thought." With that said he got off his stool and went around the counter and grabbed the golden box, clutching it protectively against his chest as if he were cradling a baby.

Usagi nibbled on her bottom lip nervously, already beginning to have doubts. "I don't know Mamoru..."

Mamoru smirked triumphantly at her, looking like he knew all along how this was going to turn out. "I knew you would chicken out!"

She visibly went tense. "What did you say?"

He continued on, pretending he never heard her spoke. "And you've always been such a baby. So, I'm not surprised."

"Excuse me! I am not a baby!"

Mamoru kept on his charade and began to stride towards the automatic doors. "So, I'll just be on my way and have these delicious chocolates to myself," he said lightly.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Mamoru grinned, slowly turning on his heel. "I knew you'd see it my way..." he broke off his sentence when he realized a little too late that it wasn't Usagi who had spoken but...

"Motoki I can explain!" Mamoru said pleadingly. He glanced at Usagi, who was slowly tiptoeing away from the incensed man.

Motoki didn't pay attention. He was looking everywhere except Mamoru. Then he spotted what he was looking for and rushed towards it and gave an: "Ah, ha!"

He wielded a mop over his head.

Mamoru and Usagi knew they were in for it when they saw the malicious, toothy grin on Motoki's face.

"Uh, Mamoru?"

He choked out the word: "Yeah?"

"I think now is a good time to... _Run!_" she screamed and pulled on Mamoru's sleeve as she dragged him outside the arcade making a mad dash from the evil wielding mop-boy.

"Hey!" Motoki protested. "Come back here! I want those chocolates!" He looked at his reflection on the glass doors and shuddered. "Did I actually look that scary? No wonder they ran away!"

"_Other things are just food. But chocolate is chocolate." Patrick Skene Catling_

"Where are we going Odango Atama???!!!" Mamoru bellowed; his arm still in Usagi's clutches.

Honestly, Usagi had no clue and was unable to give him a direct answer. "Just shut your trap and run!!!" she yelled back.

Before he could respond, another voice was heard.

"_STOP!!!_"

They knew who it was. Their minds demanded that they keep on running and never look back if they wanted to keep their heads intact but their bodies betrayed them. They halted and turned around.

"I want those chocolates!" he demanded, his voice gruff. "You'll hand them over if you know what's good for you." He lifted the mop; he brought it up and down in a few quick strokes to make his meaning clear.

The Chocolate Thieves glanced at each other then focused on the golden box intently.

At once, they brought their attention back up to Mop Boy's fierce expression.

They looked down. The box's shiny surface seemed to wink at them.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Motoki felt like his mind was a ticking time bomb. Tick. Tick. Tick. Ding! We are pleased to bring back your regular programming: "Will you make up YOUR MINDS ALREADY?!?!?!?" he ended up in a ferocious roar.

By this time, the trio had drawn in a huge crowd. The spectators were looking on with amusement and curiosity, waiting to see what the two had made up their minds about.

The two looked at each other and then at him. Usagi shrugged. "Sorry Motoki," she said, her guilt apparent.

Motoki's face softened at her apology. "Oh that's--"

"... But chocolate is chocolate!"

Motoki stared at them as they ran. Mouth agape and numb with shock, he couldn't believe it. Did his _friends_ just pick chocolate over _him_??? His face-hardened when he came to a decision. 'That's it,' he fumed, 'no more Mister Nice Guy!' In an instant he was after them once more.

Unbeknownst to him, a strange being with round glass swirls on its face began following him.

"_Nobody knows the truffles I've seen!" Anonymous_

"Do you think we lost him?" Usagi asked breathlessly, as she glanced back over her shoulder nervously.

Mamoru panting along with her, replied, "You're asking _me_? How the hell should I know?" Wiping the sweat that was trickling down his forehead with the back of his hand, he gazed at their surroundings. His hand went slack when he saw where he and Usagi had ended up.

Gulping, he forced his arm to move and tapped on Usagi's shoulder.

"What?" she asked distractedly, still looking for any signs of the psychotic Motoki.

Mamoru didn't answer. He couldn't have at that moment if he wanted to. So he kept right on tapping.

Usagi's lips twisted in annoyance. Clenching her teeth, she swiveled her head around to face him and growled, "WHAT?" However, just as she was ready to throttle the baka's neck, she noticed something else.

Like... how they were standing in the middle of a junkyard and being surrounded by three huge guard dogs?

She blinked and then stared up at the sky when she noticed another important fact.

Since when did the sky get so dark? And HOW long have they been running?! They are not even within the cities limits anymore! Usagi groaned inwardly, thinking what her parents must be doing right now. Probably discussing between themselves what is the worst possible way they could ground her.

Usagi began wringing her hands in agitation. This was a total nightmare! How were they going to get themselves out of this mess?

Muttering to the nervous raven-haired man next to her, she asked, "Got any bright ideas?" She gulped when the dogs started to growl more fiercely when they heard her talk. They didn't look to be the most pleasant of creatures. Though, since when were Dobermans kind and cuddly?

"I'm thinking. Give me a minute, will you?" replied Mamoru, his eyes frantically swishing side to side, hoping to find something that could get them out of this mess.

"GGGRRRRRRRRRR." They took a step forward.

Mamoru's heart almost burst out of its rib cage at the sight. He never did have a good history with dogs--- big or small. He didn't know what it was about him that dogs hated; one look at him was all it takes for them to turn into vicious, bloodthirsty creatures eager to chew him into tiny little pieces.

Wetting his parched lips, he tried to calm his pounding heart and looked more carefully at his surroundings. He almost breathed a sigh of relief... almost.

There was an old rusty car. It looked as if it hadn't been used in years. Once a bright cheerful reddish color had now faded into a dull orange and was peeling at the sides. The good thing about it was that none of the windows were smashed nor broken and the driver side door was open. There was just one problem...

"What????" Exclaimed Usagi; her voice so loud that it caused the dogs to growl and spread out more into a circle. Her mouth was hanging low and her eyes were wide after hearing Mamoru's "idea" of an escape. After Mamoru shushed her, she whispered, "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm going through with this dumb plan!"

Forgetting the dogs for a moment, he glared down at her. "Do you have any other brilliant plan stashed away in _that_ brain of yours? _Do_ you? Cause I'd really like to hear them!" he said, his frustration beginning to show.

"GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." They took another step, getting close to surrounding them with no means of an escape.

Usagi decided not to answer. Frowning darkly, she pointed to where the car was located. "If you think that we can get in a car that is about forty feet high without breaking our necks and getting ourselves killed, then you're stupider than you give yourself credit for!!!!!!" her decibels were rising once more.

"GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." They got closer.

Dark blue eyes flaring, he snarled, "No we won't! All we have to do is climb." He paused smirking. "Or is that too much for your pea-sized brain to handle?"

Usagi gasped in outrage. She could feel her cheeks heat and her eyes turn into two hot coals. When her mouth opened, ohhhhh she let the baka have it alright!

As the two argued like a pair of annoying roosters, they didn't realize how close the Dobermans had gotten. The two enemies were caged in.

When they tired themselves out and had run out of steam, it was then that the pair took a _good_ look around them.

Instead of feeling scared out of their wits, they turned to each other.

NO! Not for comfort silly...

To blame each other for the cause of events, of course.

"This is your FAULT!!!!!"

"_MY_ fault??? You got us into this mess Odango Atama--- not me!"

"Aaaarrrrrggggh!" She stomped her foot childishly. "Stop _calling_ me that creep!"

"I'll call you whatever I wa---" Mamoru stopped in mid-sentence, when he felt an unpleasant moisture run down the side of his left leg.

Even in Usagi's worst state of anger, she wasn't blind to the abrupt change in Mamoru. His stony countenance was now replaced by an alarmed one. "What's wrong?" she asked, not in a kind tone of voice but it did sound a little concerned. Okay, so it was only a tiny bit--- it still counts!

Swallowing the tight knot in his throat, he replied, "_Very_ slowly, look down to your right and tell me if you see anything worth mentioning."

It was in that precise moment Usagi desperately wanted to believe there was nothing to worry about, _that_ Mamoru-baka was playing a cruel joke to get her scared out of spite, and that she was blowing things waaaay out of proportion. With those thoughts in mind, she held her breath and in slow motion, looked down to her right.

She nearly choked when she gazed straight into angry crimson eyes. Or were they brown? Either way it looked ready for blood. _Her_ blood. But what terrified her most was the drool that was dripping from its mouth.

It made her want to scream.

As the seconds ticked by, Mamoru felt his fear begin to escalate when he didn't hear a response from Usagi. He didn't need one anyway. He knew that they were in more danger than ever before. 'What are we going to do now?' he thought, trying to swallow his throat but couldn't since it was now tight as a vice and dry as an old, cracked leaf.

But there wasn't anything they could do, except maybe fight their way out. 'Or...' his mind replied, 'you can turn into Tuxedo Kamen and jump over them.'

Mamoru was hesitant. _Could_ he trust the Odango to keep her big mouth shut? Giving her a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, it was then he made his decision.

"_Seen recently on a tee shirt EMERGENCY ALERT: If wearer of this shirt is found vacant, listless, or depressed, ADMINISTER CHOCOLATE IMMEDIATELY." Anonymous_

Motoki was not in the best of moods right now. He was grouchy, hungry, and in badly need of rest. The mop that had once stood menacingly up in the air was now being dragged discontentedly on the floor.

As much as Motoki wanted to go home, he couldn't give up his search of the Chocolate Thieves.

Sighing, he went into the next building for the umpteenth time, hoping that he would find them this time around.

Opening a bright blue door, his ears were met with the song "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen. He winced. He knew that song all _too_ well. Since it happens to be in that movie Reika loved to watch so much and to make him miserable by watching it with her. What was the movie called again? Nerdy Bouncing?

As Motoki thought hard on remembering the correct name, he was interrupted when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, he saw a young man about his age and height. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at him sweetly and stuck out his hand. "Hi! I'm Yoshiro. What's your name?"

Motoki thought it was weird that someone was introducing themselves and wanting to shake his hand. He shrugged it off and shook the man's hand. Which was surprisingly soft, he noted. He fought to keep his face from frowning in confusion and gave a weak smile. "I'm Motoki."

Yoshiro grinned, delighted. "Motoki..." he repeated slowly, rolling his name softly on his tongue. "That's a wonderful name. It's nice to meet you."

'I can't say the same about you,' thought Motoki with growing anxiety. The guy was getting too chummy for his liking. 'Why won't he let go of my hand?!' Not caring if he was being rude, he tugged hard with all his might. But Yoshiro wasn't having it and kept hold.

He came closer, much to Motoki's chagrin. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, purring at the word "dance".

'Oh crap!' was the only thing that came to Motoki's mind. His body seemed to have stopped functioning, except for his eyes.

The lights dimmed too a deep pink, the song "Let's Hear It for the Boy" began to play. To Motoki's horror there was men everywhere! Whether they were on the dance floor or sitting at a table staring into each other's eyes or flirting like crazy... the point was that they were all over the place!

Why didn't he notice it before?!?!?!

"So what do you say Sugar Lips?" went on Yoshiro, unaware that he was freaking Motoki out even more by walking his hand up to his chest.

That got him moving alright!

Motoki jumped back and whipped out his trusty mop to fend him off.

"Stay away from me!" Motoki snapped, finally getting his nerve back.

Yoshiro was shocked at first by Motoki's unexpected outburst, and then grinned in a way that would make any girl melt if they were there to see it.

Too bad he was gay.

"Oh I see," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "you're just playing hard to get." He shook his head. "There's no need to do that you know. It's not going to make me want you more than I do..." He trailed off when Motoki screamed and left in a blink of an eye. "... now."

Yoshiro crinkled his brow, trying to figure out what had happened. What did he do wrong? That was the third time today he scared someone away! He discretely took a look around; making sure no one was watching him and took a quick sniff under his armpit.

He was in good smelling condition.

Yoshiro sighed. Subsequently he said out loud, "The single life sucks!" (AN: He couldn't be more right --;;)

"_Researchers have discovered that chocolate produced some of the same reactions in the brain as marijuana. The researchers also discovered other similarities between the two, but can't remember what they are." Matt Lauer on NBC's Today Show, August 22_

When Motoki was sure he was at a safe distance, he collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. At the moment, he didn't care if he was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. Anyone could step on him and he wouldn't dare move an inch.

Before he could start berating himself for not looking first to see what building he was entering, he heard a wheezing sound. Motoki glanced in every direction but he couldn't spot the source of the noise.

Reluctantly he got up and groaned when his legs were being stretched out. He couldn't just sit there and not know who or what was making that noise, so being the curious person that he was, he began scouting the area.

And found it hiding behind a mailbox.

It smiled feebly up at him. "Hello?"

Motoki's eyes widened in surprise, next it narrowed into slits. "Umino? What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously. He remembered the boy. Actually, how could he forget? Usagi-chan complained a lot about how he had the biggest crush on her and was always following her around in school like a lost puppy. 'It's totally humiliating!' Motoki can hear her say. 'What's he following me for? I'm sure the best place he can find love is with a bug!!!!' Now that he thought about it, he could see that Usagi and Mamoru had a lot in common.

They're both good at insulting people.

Though, that's not to say he doesn't agree with Usagi in some things. One of them is that Umino _is_ a pest and a snoop. But the worst thing about him is that he loves to gossip and prides himself in being the first to know everything.

And right now Motoki is desperately praying to Kami-sama that he doesn't know what happened. He really began to sweat when he saw the camera hanging from Umino's neck.

Umino noticed what Motoki was staring at and smugly patted it. "Yep. I was there. I saw _everything_."

Motoki gawked at him, horrified. 'Oh Kami don't let this be happening!'

When Umino got to a standing position, he said, "Don't worry. I know you like girls and not the other way around. I _heard_ everything too."

Motoki was surprised that Umino hadn't already declared that the whole city was going to know by noon tomorrow.

There must be a catch.

"Of course if you want to keep things 'hush hush'," he said in his high nasal voice, "then you have to do something for me."

'I knew it,' Motoki thought tiredly. 'Nothing in life is ever easy.' Well, how bad can it be? Resigning himself to his fate, he said, "What do you want?"

Since knowing Umino, Motoki had never seen him smile evilly.

Until now...

Motoki was _not_ going to like this.

"_Chocolate flows in deep dark, sweet waves, a river to ignite my mind and alert my senses." Anonymous_

Usagi was staring at Mamoru in fascination. 'I can't believe he's _the_ Tuxedo Kamen!' she thought for the millionth time. Why didn't she see it before? The resemblance between the two is striking!

Though, she can admit she knew why. Even now it's hard for her to believe the man who always risks his life to save her, the one who has the ability to bring such a powerful emotion to her heart is the baka sitting right next to her.

Usagi almost died of embarrassment when Mamoru glanced her way, aware that she was staring at him.

"You stare as if you've never seen a man before," he stated snidely.

'Hero or not, he's still a creep!' Usagi thought angrily, her face turning beet red. 'Why can't he be nice to me just once?' She couldn't understand it. From day one, he has been nothing but a rude and egotistical jerk. She _knew_ he was capable of being nice. How is it that he's best friends with Motoki? She has witnessed his good side. She'd only seen it once but it was enough for her.

She was entering the arcade like any other day, cringing and hoping that Mamoru-baka wouldn't pop up and say: "hey Odango! Failed any tests lately?" However, what she didn't expect was to see Mamoru joking around with Motoki. She never thought he could joke or smile. And yet... once she entered the picture he turned into his usual self; eager to insult her and lower her self-esteem.

Since they were stuck in a car for the time being, now was a good time as any to ask him. What? That he's a baka and if he had any common sense he would have ran into the other direction and get her home instead of sticking them into a car that is ready to tip over any minute? No, but she's tempted to ask him that later. Right now she wanted to know his reasons for being so hateful towards her.

Turning her body to face Mamoru more fully, a serious expression descends over her face. "Why do you hate me?"

Mamoru turns to stare at her, startled. "Excuse me?"

"I said... why do you hate me?"

Mamoru didn't feel like answering the question yet. "What makes you think I hate you?" His brow shot up at the next question. "And most importantly: why do you care?"

Her calm exterior melted. "Hello?! _Who's_ asking the questions here???"

His mouth tilted upwards. "When you answer mine, I'll answer yours."

Mamoru was getting a kick out of this, she could tell. Usagi let out a breath of exasperation. If she weren't so damn curious to know why he disliked her so much she would have told him he can stick his cane up his uhhhh butt and leave it at that. Not that she would say that if she wanted to. Cause let's face it. That line is so _lame_.

"How could I not care??? You insult me every chance you get! You criticize me about my grades and love to remind me how I'm such a _baka _that I can't 'walk and chew gum at the same time'!" At this point she was breathing hard since she was finally letting out all the hurt she had kept hidden from him for so long. "You always stare at me as if I'm below you and a joke to the whole human race." To Mamoru's horror and regret, tears were brimming in her eyes. "And most of all," she said in a harsh whisper, almost choking, "you make me feel like I'll never amount to anything... that I'm just a waste of space." She then dropped her eyes, embarrassed that her enemy was seeing her cry. It wasn't like other times where she was over-exaggerating.

This time it was serious.

Mamoru was stunned. He never knew he had that sort of impact on her. He always thought nothing could ever get to her. To Usagi, he was "Mamoru-baka", the insensitive jerk who teased her and got on her nerves. But all this time he had been hurting her--- that was never his intention.

And here he thought he was never wrong about anything.

"You're wrong you know," he found himself saying, "I don't hate you and I don't think you're any of those things. Sure you're clumsy and lazy and you could do better at school if you wanted to but you have qualities people wish they had."

Sniffling, Usagi raised her head to gaze at him inquisitively. "Like what?"

Glad to have her attention, he ticked off each of his fingers as he listed them. "You're giving and don't expect others to return the favor, you're caring, sweet, sensitive to people's feelings, you're not afraid to say what's on your mind, you're a true friend, optimistic, and have a big heart. And what's more everyone adores you." Here he smiled. "Even me," he said, ticking off the last finger.

Usagi's eyes widened at his confession. It was hardly a declaration of love but it didn't sound as if he meant that as a friend. 'At least,' she thought as her heart pounded furiously, 'I hope so.'

As the two former enemies looked into each other's eyes, they felt the once tense, awkward atmosphere change into something else. Neither of them could place what it was. But somewhere deep down, they knew they would find out sooner or later.

Breaking the silence, Usagi's stomach growled, soon followed by Mamoru's own. They both exchanged grins of amusement.

Mamoru glanced down at the gold box that was still clutched in his hands; he lifted it and asked, "Have you ever had chocolate for dinner?"

"No," she replied, her eyes in a dreamy daze, "but I've always wanted to."

"Well, today's your lucky day," he said cheerily, lifting the lid his smile froze and silence permitted the air.

Watching Mamoru, an uneasy feeling settled within Usagi's stomach. Intuition tells her that---

"There are no chocolates in this box!!!!" Mamoru exclaimed, irritation contorting his handsome features. He paused when he noticed that only one remained.

"What happened to the rest?" Usagi asked, seeing the last one at the same time as Mamoru albeit a bit anxiously. She didn't get it. Motoki couldn't have been guarding a box that contained only _one_ piece of chocolate.

After inspecting it, he came off frowning angrily, he jerkily pointed inside the box. "There's a hole in here." He poked the edges of it and cringed, yanking his finger back. It was wet with saliva. "And I think I know what happened." After he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, the first thing he did was lift a shocked Usagi into his arms and took a huge leap into the air, but as he did so, he felt something tug hard. Though, at the time he didn't give much thought to where he felt the tug took place.

As he recounted the scene to Usagi, he saw her eyes stretch beyond its normal limits. Not that he ever considered Usagi to be normal. Secretly, it's what he liked most about her and what set her apart from the women he dated. He had always found them to be boring and the same. So after a few years of dating, he stopped. He figured it was just a waste of time. He didn't have any ideals of the perfect women. It's just that none of them made him feel any different. When he was with them, it was like any other day. As if he weren't having a date but just happens to be sitting in the same restaurant as they were and being there like anyone else: for the food.

It was a cold and cruel way to see it from that perspective, he'll admit. But it's how he felt and no one could condemn him for that.

When Mamoru finished speaking, Usagi was nibbling her bottom lip in agitation. "What are we going to do???" She wailed, her stomach wailing with her. "I can't go without food for another minute!!!! And all we have is one measly piece of chocolate?!?!?!?!?!? It's not faaaaaaaaaiiiir!" Tears of frustration were streaming down her cheeks.

Mamoru sighed and winced. He didn't know what they were going to do. He had only one solution and it wasn't pretty.

"We could split the chocolate in half," he suggested soothingly.

She glared. "And that's suppose to make me feel better?!"

He glared in reply. "You'd rather we fight over it like a pair of vultures and winner takes all?"

Chastened, Usagi lowered her head. "No," she whispered, ashamed. It wasn't entirely his fault for the predicament they were in. The least she could do was try to make the most of it. Taking a deep breath and releasing some stress, she lifted her head and said, "What are we going to cut it with?"

He gave her a small smile and shrugged. "I don't know. There should be something in here that was left behind by the previous owner of this car." And without another word, they slowly searched the car, careful not to move too much that would make the car tip over.

When thirty-five minutes passed, they had yet to find anything of use.

"That didn't work. What do we do now?" Usagi was exhausted and hungrier than ever. She was trying her best not to sound aggravated or use Mamoru as a verbal punching bag.

It wasn't easy. Her head hurt. Her stomach hadn't given up its protests of hunger--- and it was louder than ever. And most of all, her whole body felt stiff from lack of movement.

It was any wonder she hadn't lost her temper by now.

Mamoru heaved a sigh and rubbed his temple, wondering what their next plan of action will be. And when it did hit, it made him swallow. He wasn't sure if could take the embarrassment of asking her and have her laugh and turn him down. But... he had the desire to ask and see what the outcome will be. 'She _is_ hungry and knowing her she will do any_thing_ for food,' he thought with a devilish grin.

With practiced force, Mamoru was able to transform his expression to a nonchalant one. Yet, he was unable to shield the mischief dancing merrily in his stormy eyes. "I have an idea that is sure to work," he began, trying not to smile wickedly.

Usagi gazed at him in scrutiny. He was up to something—she was certain of it—and the indication in his eyes weren't helping matters.

"Yeah? What is it?" She said; playing it cool but her voice trembled with the last word.

"We can both take a bite of the chocolate at once."

Usagi couldn't breathe for one heart stopping moment. When she resumed breathing, her heart started to race. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined Mamoru asking her _that_!!!

She could have done a lot of things. She could have bonked him on the head and called him a hentai. She could have jumped out of that car in fear, screaming to her heart's content. Or she could have lost all sense of the word and kissed him breathless. But the only thing she did was say, "Are you serious?"

A sweet ache was beginning to form in her heart. She was excited about the prospect of what might happen between them. She could see how Hershey's Kisses were invented. The combination of chocolate and a kiss must be explosive. Her mouth went dry at the thought, making her lick her lips.

Mamoru was undone by that innocent action as he hungrily stared at her wet, glistening lips, he could almost hear them beckon to him. Clearing his throat in an attempt to get a hold of himself, he replied huskily, "What do you think? It's the only thing I can come up with. And besides, I'm hungry." He's just not sure if it's for the same reasons anymore.

"Oh," she said. "Ummm sure." She shrugged. "That's fine with me."

'I can't believe I'm actually going to do this!!!' She thought she might freak out any moment. She was so nervous. She had never done anything sexual with a boy. And she was so inexperienced. 'Jeez! Get a hold of yourself!' Her mind screamed. 'You're worrying over nothing!'

It had gotten unusually quiet, in that small car. The sky was painted in deep reds, oranges, and there were streaks of pink here and there. It looked romantic and beautiful. But Usagi's eyes weren't focused on the scenery but Mamoru lifting the piece of chocolate and peeling off the wrapper. She shivered when the wrapper came free from the chocolate, he did it with such care; it made her think _she_ was the chocolate.

'_Oooooh_ naughty Usagi!' exclaimed a voice inside her mind. She almost giggled out loud.

When Mamoru gazed straight into her eyes, the urge to giggle went away. He quirked his mouth and said, "Ready?"

She nodded. Her face flushed bright red when half of the chocolate went into his mouth. As she laid her hands on the car seat and leaned forward, it was then that she wondered: 'why couldn't he take a bite first and give the rest to me?' Mentally she shrugged. 'This is my chance to experience a real kiss! Why do I even bother?'

She stopped thinking when her mouth closed over the other half of the chocolate. Tingles shot down through her spine as her lips brushed lightly against Mamoru's. What's more was that neither one of them pulled away as they slowly chewed their piece of the mouthwatering chocolate. And before they finished it, Usagi could have sworn that Mamoru deliberately put a little more pressure against her lips.

To say the least that the experience wasn't highly satisfying was an understatement.

Usagi was sad to have it end so soon. Unfortunately, she was facing another dilemma:

She no longer saw Mamoru as the enemy.

He could be that one special person she couldn't live her life without.

But the real question was: what now?

"_This guy found a bottle on the ocean, and he opened it and out popped a genie, and he gave him three wishes. The guy wished for a million dollars, and poof! there was a million dollars. Then he wished for a convertible, and poof! there was a convertible. And then, he wished he was irresistible to all women... poof! he turned into a box of chocolates." Anonymous_

'This kid is out of his freaking mind!!!!!!!!!!!'

It NEVER occurred to Motoki that Umino would want him to help him woo Usagi.

Yeah you heard right... _woo_! Since when do girls get wooed anyway? This is the twenty-first century for crying out loud! Guys flirt with them a bit and ask them out on a date, badda-bing badda-boom! It's a simple as that! This isn't the fourteenth century where guys wear tights and speak like Shakespeare!!!

Motoki sweat dropped. But that's exactly what he's doing!!! He's not going to the extreme like Umino of course. Although, the part about the tights... well...

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Motoki growled, scratching at his legs vigorously, hoping to ease the itch. But then again, the only way he could end his misery is to _burn_ these tights his legs are encased in.

Umino didn't even bother answering, when both of them very well knew why Motoki agreed to doing this humiliating plan of his. Instead, Umino concentrated on memorizing his lines.

Motoki sighed in irritation, wishing an anvil would fall from the sky smacking him on the head for his stupidity. Umino's real favor was asking him how he could win Usagi's affections. He didn't know what to say and without thinking he blurted: "I don't know. Go read some Shakespeare." And that's when Umino got the perfect idea and dragged Motoki into it, threatening him once more that if he didn't do it, "_crrrrrrrrrrriiick_!" he'd said, making a slicing motion across his neck.

Motoki had no choice but to shut his trap and give in.

When Umino closed the book, he threw it on the floor and began doing jumping-jacks.

Motoki stared at him and gradually tilted his head. It was then he understood; the kid had the brain capacity of a monkey. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if he _were_ brought up by apes and lived most of his life swinging from vines like George of the Jungle smashing into trees!

Another idea came to him, when he saw Umino made sloppy punching motions and accidentally hit himself on the arm. Or maybe he was prone to drinking too much caffeine. Who really knew how his DNA structure was set up?

Now that was an idea! Maybe he'll go visit Umino's parents and do a research on them. Well, at least something good has come out of this...

Dizzy Eyes had just given him an idea on what to write for his Psychology paper.

"Uhhhh Umino? What are you doing?" He had to ask. He was acting... ugh! There's no word to describe what the kid was doing at this very moment!!!

"Trying to decide which way is the best way to kiss Usagi," he replied distractedly, as he held a compact mirror in front of him. The sight of Umino pursing his lips like he was getting ready to kiss a lizard was disturbing indeed.

'Poor Usagi,' Motoki thought. He wouldn't want to be in her shoes. 'It must suck being her.'

Feeling suave and pumped, Umino signaled Motoki that he was ready to go.

They were both standing in front of Usagi's house. The whole neighborhood was in slumber, not a speck of light was in sight. Motoki felt a yawn coming on, yearning to sleep peacefully in the warm cocoon of his bed.

But alas, it was not to be for he was about to make a fool of himself.

Kami have mercy on him!

Umino lifted a finger, then the second, and the third.

It was time...

Motoki stroke the strings of his banjo. They were not _his_ per se; it was Umino's grandfather's instrument, which was handed down to him.

Motoki didn't have any inkling why Umino insisted for him to play it. Did they even _have_ banjos in Shakespearean times??? Any way, he never did have the talent to play any sort of instrument. He winced each time his fingers brushed against the strings. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was strangling a braying donkey.

Unfortunately... things got worse from that point on.

"O goddess, nymph, perfect, divine!

To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne?

Crystal is muddy. O, how ripe in show

Thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow!

That pure congealed white, high Taurus snow,

Fann'd with the eastern wind, turns to a crow

When thou hold'st up her hand: O, let me kiss

This princess of pure white, this seal of bliss!"

Umino halted when he noticed a light beamed through his love's window. A figure appeared; he saw the window being opened. He was eager to see her beautiful face and get the chance to kiss--

A book flew right at his head. "My sister's window is on the other side, _baka_!!!"

Rubbing his head, Umino flushed. Just as he was about to apologize to Usagi's little brother, he heard another voice:

"Who's making that awful ruckus?!?!?!"

He knew that voice. Every boy in Tokyo knew that voice! Rivulets of sweat began dripping from his forehead at an alarming rate. Umino turned to Motoki to ask him what they should do now.

But he was gone...

Umino gulped when saw that he was spotted by a man with a shotgun. "Uh oh," he said, his voice shaky.

"_Ohhhhhhh_ so YOU'RE the culprit!" said Kenji with a crazed a look in his eyes. "Were you here to spy on my daughter???? Huh? HUH???"

As Umino slowly backed away, Kenji stalked him. The man's face was turning red and his hair was standing up straight where wisps of smoke were curling up like snakes in the air.

He looked positively demonic.

Umino turned and ran screaming all the way home.

When Kenji's temper cooled down, he grinned in satisfaction. "All in a day's work," he said, before going back inside the house.

"_Biochemically, love is just like eating large amounts of chocolate." John Milton, The Devils Advocate _

After what happened between them with the chocolate, they hadn't said a word.

Honestly, Usagi had never felt so awkward in her life! The silence was killing her. And where there was silence, there was that little voice in your head to drive you up the wall...

'Come on Usagi! You know you want to!' exclaimed the voice.

'No,' she answered stubbornly.

'Are you telling me you don't want to kiss him again? Not even to see if he still tastes like chocolate? Or to trail kisses down his neck? Look at those sinewy muscles on his forearms! How can you resist this delicious specimen????'

"BECAUSE I _CAN _DUMMY!!!!!!!!!" Usagi gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed to have said it out loud. To make matters worse, since her voice had the ability to defy all gravity, the car tipped to the side dangerously.

The car didn't stop tilting till it lost its balance and plunged to their doom.

Usagi didn't have time to think and transformed into Sailor Moon. She grabbed Mamoru and got them out of the car just in the nick of time before it hit the floor.

As they landed on their feet, she turned to Mamoru.

He was staring at her in astonishment. He lifted a hand to her cheek, as if to assure himself that what he was seeing was not a figment of his imagination. Then, he smiled. "So you're Sailor Moon, huh? I should have known. The Odango's are a dead give away."

'That's it?' Sailor Moon couldn't help but feel skeptical at his reaction. She'd always thought that if Mamoru had found out she was Sailor Moon he would laugh or make some crack that she's not fit to be a super heroine.

"Well?" she said, still waiting for him to insult her. Why was he taking so long? He should be jumping at the chance to be mean to her.

He raised a brow. "Well what?"

Sailor Moon pursed her lips. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Mamoru looked her up and down and gave her a naughty grin.

'Here it comes...' she thought, dreading it. She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut but she kept her gaze on him, not wanting to show her fear.

Walking around her in circles, he drawled, "Have I ever told you that I love you in that outfit? You have sexy legs."

Sailor Moon's eyes bugged out. "WHHHAAAAT?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But Mamoru wasn't looking _right_ at her, but other parts of her. "I also love how the tightness of your suit defines your chest. Especially--"

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She boomed, beating against his chest. "How dare you say those things to me?!?!?!?! I could moon dust your right now if I wanted--"

Mamoru promptly shut her up with his lips. He kissed her hard; it was nothing like that small kiss he'd stolen from her—this time he gave it his all.

When he gave her the chance to breathe, Sailor Moon had forgotten why she was mad at Mamoru in the first place.

"—too," she breathed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Mamoru gazed into her light blue eyes lovingly. "I've been wanting do that for some time now."

Sailor Moon blushed. "For how long?"

Mamoru stared up at the night sky as he contemplated the question and flicked his attention back to her. "It was when I surrendered myself to chocolate."

Sailor Moon frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, not getting it.

Mamoru smiled mysteriously, the one he used when he was Tuxedo Kamen. "That's for to me know, and for you to find out."

Sailor Moon gawked at him. "What kind of answer is that?! You're not making any sense!!! I have every right t--"

He kissed her again and broke away.

"STOP _doing _that!! You--"

And she was met with his lips once more.

"I'm angry damnit," she said, trying to hold onto her fury.

Mamoru closed in again and he knew she wasn't mad anymore when she threw her arms around his neck. Smiling against her lips, he thought, 'Whoever said chocolate was a women's weakness were wrong.'

"SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Startled, Sailor Moon and Mamoru jumped away from each other guiltily.

Sailor Moon turned to see the Senshi. However, the one who called out her name in anger was none other than Sailor Mars. "What do you think you're doing in a junkyard of _all_ places kissing Mamoru?????????"

Sailor Moon opened her mouth to speak but Mars beat her to it.

"Do you know we've been looking all over Tokyo for your sorry--"

Here Mercury coughed a warning.

"—butt?" Mars stumbled over the word. She regained her momentum when she bellowed, "Did you know I had to lie to you're mother when she called me?!?!?!?!?!?!? At least you could have warned me that you were going to a rendezvous with Mamoru! She almost caught on that I was lying!!!" She suddenly paused from her ranting and narrowed her eyes. "Wait a second... Does Mamoru know who you are?" She knew the answer when Sailor Moon stared down at her boots as if she'd never seen them before, while Mamoru gazed up at the sky humming.

Mars was livid. "You did _didn't_ you? DIDN'T YOU?????!!!!!!" The tip of Mars fingers burned red and sparks of fire shot out.

'Uh oh,' Sailor Moon thought. Never had she seen Mars so angry with her. _Never_. She didn't have the guts to find out what her friend might do to her if she stayed there any longer. She surprised herself and the Senshi when she took Mamoru by the hand and took off running.

"_Again_?" Mamoru complained. He was so sick of running. He sighed when he heard Mars yelling out some pretty nasty threats and chasing them in high pursuit.

Sailor Moon shrugged and grinned broadly. "Whoever said that a perfect ending ends with a kiss?"

He stared at her in bewilderment. "And what's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," she retorted, echoing Mamoru's words from before.

No more words were exchanged after that.

Who could when Mars was blasting fire straight at them?

The End... Sort Of

Meanwhile, an exhausted Motoki dragged himself and his mop inside his apartment. He sighed in relief when he saw his bed.

'Heaven,' is what came to mind. With each foot he put forward, he groaned and winced painfully. All he wanted most in the world, besides hurting the Chocolate Thieves for his endeavor, was to sleep like the dead.

Dropping his mop, he moaned as he laid his back against the soft mattress. Every bone in his body seemed to click into place just then.

He was feeling better already.

Just as he was pulling the blankets over him, the lights came on.

'Noooooooooo.' Will someone _please_ tell him if this torture will ever end?!

"Hi sweetie!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Motoki shot up from his bed and grimaced when the pain hit. "Reika!"

She grinned cheerfully down at him. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I can't stop thinking about those chocolates and I really want to eat them right now." She looked down at him waiting albeit a bit impatiently.

"Umm yeah..." he laughed nervously as he cautiously got of bed and walked around his soon to be pissed off girlfriend. "About those chocolates..."

Motoki gulped when he saw the first sign of anger in her eyes.

"What... do you mean...'about those chocolates'?" Reika gritted, eyes narrowing.

Motoki shakily moved a step back, putting his hands up. "Mamoru and U-u-u-sagi stole them f-f-from me," he stuttered.

Outside Motoki's Apartment...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY????????"

Running out of the building was Motoki and following close behind was Reika with his mop in her hands.

"It's not my fault!" he wailed pitifully.

But Reika wasn't listening. "When I get my hands on you... YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!!!!!!" She screamed. "Nobody gets away with eating my chocolate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But I didn't do it!" he cried.

With murder in her eyes, she replied, "That's what they all say."

Who knew chocolate could make some people so crazy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hi! I hoped you all enjoyed reading this. I got this idea when browsing the internet one day and I came upon these quotes on chocolate. For some _strange_ reason, I wanted to write a fic based on it. I don't know why but I thought it would be interesting since I'm a chocoholic myself sweat drops And you know that part when Usagi says Go-dee-va wrong. That's me. My mom is _always_ correcting me but I think it just sounds better, don't you agree? This is what inspired me to write that scene.

And for anyone who is curious to know what lines Umino was using from Shakespeare, it was A Midsummer Night's Dream in Act 3, Scene 2, when Demetrious was under a love spell and Helena just happened to be the first person that he saw when he woke up.

And for those of you wondering when I'll put the next installment for my other fics. I really don't know but I'll try to finish them as soon as I can.

See ya!


End file.
